1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerator, and more particularly, to a door assembly for a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an electric appliance which can keep food fresh regardless of seasons.
For that, a conventional refrigerator is provided with a compressor, a condenser, a vaporizer and an expansion device to form a freezing cycle.
More specifically, a refrigerant passes through the compressor, the condenser, the expansion device and the vaporizer in order, and is phase-changed. Hence, the inside of the refrigerator may be maintained in a low temperature thereof by the phase-change of refrigerant.
Here, the refrigerator includes a refrigerator body defining an exterior thereof. The compressor, the condenser, the expansion device and the vaporizer are provided in the refrigerator body.
Also, at least one storage chamber is provided within the refrigerator body for preserving food therein. The inside of the storage chamber may be maintained in a low temperature by the vaporizer to preserve fresh the food kept in the storage chamber for a long time period.
At least one storage chamber is opened/closed by a door provided in front of the refrigerator body.
A filler is injected and hardened within the door to minimize the heat loss of the storage chamber inside, thereby performing a heat-insulating function.
However, in the process that the filler is injected and hardened within the door, the conventional refrigerator may have a problem that the filler may be leaked outside of the door.
Thus, demands for a door assembly for a refrigerator capable of preventing filler leakage have been increasing accordingly.